


Second Year Residents

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt Party TattoosAs the gang celebrates no longer being interns, they discuss getting tattoos.  (This takes place during Chapter 1 of Open Heart Book 2)
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 10





	Second Year Residents

“At least think about it,” Bryce offered.

“What about a stethoscope with the tubing shaped like a heart?” Sienna chimed in after a moment of consideration. 

“We’re not getting matching tattoos,” Jackie scowled.

“No one said anything about them having to match,” Bryce explained taking another shot. “I just said we should all get tattoos to celebrate. I was thinking of a scalpel that says ‘stay sharp’ on the blade.” 

“What about an outline of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with ‘Trust me I’m a Doctor’ inside’?” Elijah suggested cheerfully, despite the group’s growing contempt. “What? Oh, come on, I wasn’t alone watching that marathon the other day.”

“I might have watched it,” Sienna argued. “But, it’s not something I would want to commemorate on my skin.” 

Ellie laughed as her friends continued drinking, celebrating the day they would finally enter the hospital as second-year residents. “Perhaps we should at least wait until we’re sober before making life long decisions.”

“Boo! You’re no fun!” Bryce complained. 

Ellie smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. “You’ll be thanking me in the morning when you don’t wake up with a butterfly tattoo that says ‘no regerts’!” 

“I could still rock that,” Bryce challenged. 

The group laughed, continuing their celebration, discussing what they’re looking forward to and what their interns might be like.

_*** This next part takes place after Ethan arrives**_

“I gotta grow a beard like that. Maybe then my patients won’t think I’m fifteen anymore,” Elijah contemplated after Ethan left their company. “I wonder if Dr. Ramsey has any tattoos.”

“He doesn’t,” Ellie replied without thinking, her face growing redder as she noticed her friends’ questioning faces. “I mean… I don’t think he would. Not that I would know. Because, I don’t. I just don’t see that being his thing… Can you imagine Dr. Ramsey letting anyone else near him with a needle? I imagine if he ever needs surgery he’ll find a way to do it himself.”

“Sure,” Jackie replied unconvinced by Ellie’s deflection. 

Sienna nudged Ellie knowingly as the group returned to their conversation. “He’s technically not officially back at the hospital until tomorrow… maybe you should check to see if he got any tattoos while away…. you know, for science.”

Ellie couldn’t contain the smile growing on her face. She tried not to think about him. Ethan had not reached out even once in the two months he was gone. And he barely reached out before leaving. It wasn’t until he was on the way to the airport that he even called to tell her he was leaving. Ellie did want answers, but she also couldn’t leave her friends at the moment. 

She had a hard time focusing on her friends’ conversations after that. Her gaze kept wandering toward Ethan drinking alone, wondering if she was on his mind.

\--------

This is a companion story to just introduce my MC/Ellie for my story:

####  [Love & Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)


End file.
